


Love

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [319]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Light Field, Autistic Tenmyouji Junpei, Bodily Fluids, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hypersensitivity, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Stimming, Stimming with Sex, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Junpei and Light’s first time.





	Love

“I love you,” Junpei mumbles, voice shaking with arousal as he presses kisses all over Light’s face.

“Oh, really?” Light says, smirking. “I was not aware. You see, you have only told me that five times in as many minutes.”

Junpei chuckles awkwardly. “I know. I just… can’t believe we’re finally doing this.”

“It’s fine. In fact, I find it rather sweet. Now, if you are done being sentimental…”

He gives Junpei a gentle push in the chest, and Junpei takes the cue to lie on his back. Light straddles Junpei’s thighs the moment his back hits the pillow, skin hot against skin. Junpei stares up at Light, at his naked boyfriend and his erection and the flush on his always-pale face. Light leans forwards, looming over him, and places his hand on Junpei’s chest.

“Are you ready?” Light says, smiling.

Junpei nods even though Light can’t see the action, and says, “Yeah, sure, let’s do this.”

And he watches intently as Light starts to map his body with his fingers. He trails his fingers across Junpei’s chest, laughing when, upon brushing his finger against Junpei’s left nipple, Junpei gasps. His hand moves lower, fingers tickling down his abdomen, past his bellybutton, and Junpei flinches when he reaches his pubes. Light’s nimble fingers stroke the coarse hair and move lower still, almost touching Junpei’s dick but still making pre-come leak from his erection. Reaching Junpei’s balls, Light takes several seconds to gently squeeze them, before finally touching Junpei’s dick.

“Shit…” Junpei gasps as Light’s fingertips seem to dance across his erection, fingers moving like when he reads Braille or when he stims, the simple sensation relaxing him.

Every slight touch leaves Junpei gasping, and Light chuckles, clearly fascinated by how easily he can get Junpei into such a state. For once, his hypersensitivity is leading to him feeling wonderful rather than getting overwhelmed.

Are they... both using the sex as a stim? Junpei had no idea you can do that, but it makes sense.

“Enjoying this?” Light asks.

“Of course I fucking am,” Junpei says. “Just… get on with it, please.”

Another chuckle, and Light trails his fingertip around Junpei’s weeping head, leaving Junpei unable to do anything other than yelp, so horny he can barely remember to breathe.

“You are adorable when this desperate,” Light says, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking Junpei’s pre-come. “Very well, I won’t make you wait any longer.”

Light grasps his own dick and strokes it a couple of times, and the moan that escapes his throat almost makes Junpei come. He shuffles further up Junpei’s thighs and locates Junpei’s dick again, wrapping his prosthetic hand around it; his prosthetic feels so cold against Junpei’s burning skin, and his hips thrust upwards automatically. Still not exactly hurrying himself, Light presses their dicks together and wraps his right hand around them both as best he can.

And as Junpei flops his head back against the pillow and moans, Light starts to rock his hips, the heat and friction of their erections rubbing together so amazing, and Junpei just gets lost in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
